


The Process of Falling in Love with George Weasley

by musicalcrimescene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, George and reader's relationship, Love, Love at First Sight, Song fic, i'll add tags as i go, or at least interest at first sight, sections based on songs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalcrimescene/pseuds/musicalcrimescene
Summary: From the first time they see one another, their first meeting, becoming friends, to eventually starting a relationship, George Weasley and Reader have been falling in love with each other the whole time.Stages of George Weasley and Reader's relationship told through song-inspired blurbs.
Relationships: George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), George Weasley/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	The Process of Falling in Love with George Weasley

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so a new concept! I was listening to a song and was like "you know, this would make for a cute fic scene" and then I was like... why not do it? So I came up with a series of stages in their relationship, found songs that I thought would fit that moment, and wrote the scene in a way that fits the song! I'm probably going to reveal the songs as I go (they can be found at the bottom). They are all incredible songs and I highly recommend listening to them!
> 
> This is also going to be my first chaptered fic which was totally unplanned. It's definitely going to be long enough for chapters though, so here's a short little start. I'm excited to work on this one, and I'm probably going to simultaneously work on one of the chaptered fics I actually had planned. We'll see how it goes!
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy! The other parts will be longer than this one, don't worry. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

_ George _

George is walking barefoot down a Hogwarts corridor when he first spots her. His socks are tucked into the pockets of his robe, and his black loafers are tied together in his left hand. Despite being late to Transfiguration - maybe McGonagall is at least impressed with his consistency - his pace remains unhurried. George knows what awaits him when he finally reaches the classroom, what with this lack of notes and no textbook (though he does have an abundance of doodles on pieces of parchment). (He doubts McGonagall would accept those, however.)

Sighing, he tries patting down his hair that looks like a birds nest according to Fred. It’s hardly George’s fault his naturally messy hair refuses to do anything but what it wants. There’s a reason he liked the longer hair, but Fred wanted it cut and who was George to say no? 

George attempts to button his shirt, mostly out of boredom while walking down the bland hallway, but soon gives up when he finds that you really do need two hands to do so. He sighs, letting the button down fall open on top of his undershirt with his loose tie slung around his neck. Sure, he’s underdressed, but it’s a Monday morning and he really can’t bring himself to care.

Looking up, George glances out one of the open windows and shivers. It’s chilly for September 2nd, and he’s feeling it in his bare toes. Still, he liked the feeling of his feet on the stone floor and continued on with his shoes in his hand.

It’s when he looks back from the window that he notices the girl walking towards him. His vision narrows down onto her and her outfit, which was unusual for anyone during class hours. Underneath her robe - she’s a Ravenclaw, he notices - she wears a denim jacket and a cropped white t-shirt. She has on the usual girl’s uniform skirt, but instead of loafers she’s wearing a pair of beat up muggle shoes.

George raises his eyebrows, still fixated on this girl. Her hair is pulled back, showcasing one of the most beautiful faces he’s ever seen. His breath catches in his throat when she looks up from the parchment in her hands and meets his stare. Immediately George feels like an idiot because she just caught him staring, but he still can’t bring himself to look away.  _ It’s not on purpose, _ he wants to say to her.  _ My eyes just wander when I’m thinking and you happened to be there and did you know that you’re beautiful? _

By the time she’s only a couple meters away, a few introductions come to George’s mind. He could say something strong, like  _ what’s up, baby? _ Or something funny like  _ owl me, maybe. _ His jaw doesn’t seem to be working, though, as George continues to stare and say nothing.

The next moment, she’s about to pass him and George is 30 seconds later to class which is another 30 seconds worth of anger McGonagall will unleash on him, but he doesn’t care. The only thing his one-track mind is focused on is your name.

Their shoulders brush past and she’s shorter than he thought she would be. She passes him and he looks back to see if she will too, and she does. Their eyes make contact and she smiles and  _ bloody hell, what a perfect face. _ In that moment, George doesn’t find it dramatic one bit to say that moment was forever. He thought it was perfectly accurate to say the rest of the castle melted away - surely magic can do something like that, can’t it?

But then she turns back around and continues down the hallway and George feels a little empty. He should have figured out something to say; maybe she’d like something old fashioned like  _ hello missus, how do you do? _ Or something stupid, George’s specialty, like  _ I got a drive-by bow and arrow wound from cupid just looking at you. _

No. George shakes his head, still watching her as she walks farther down the hall. A simple little hi would have been better than nothing. It seems his jaw just really wasn’t working for her.

She turns the corner and he can no longer see her, but still he looks at where she was just walking. He stands there and looks for longer than he should before sighing and turning back around. As he continues to transfiguration, the only thing running through his mind is her face.

**********

_ Reader _

Despite loving astronomy - Professor Sinistra is a dear, truly - even you can grow tired of staring at poorly drawn astral charts. They would look less shoddy if you hadn’t procrastinated so much with the moon phase assignment, but you once more managed to leave cramming for an exam until the night before. Thus, you were stuck studying and drawing charts in your dark dorm by the light of a single candle - anything more would have woken up Margaret next to you, and she’s a beast when she’s woken up.

You had stayed up so late the night before that you slept through breakfast and the start of your first class this morning. You didn’t even bother changing from the clothes you slept in - the same clothes you wore the day before - before throwing your robe on, pulling your incredibly knotted hair up, and booking it to class. 

It wasn’t until you had left Ravenclaw tower that you realized you have Care of Magical Creatures first thing this morning, a class that took nearly 20 minutes to reach by foot. You bit your lip, debating if running to class only to catch the last bit of it would be worth all the trouble. Sighing, you eventually decide to just study in the library until your next class. Hagrid is kind enough that he’ll let it go if you tell him you weren’t feeling well.

Now, walking down the hallway towards the library, you squint down at the parchment in your hand, trying to tell if that was Aquila or Cygnus you had drawn (they really shouldn’t look so similar). You sigh and continue studying, cursing your decision to take OWL level astronomy.  _ Honestly, what the hell was I thinking… _

Finally, you decide to give up and wait until you reach the library to keep studying. You drop your hands holding the parchment and look up, glancing out the window next to you. A small breeze comes through from the courtyard and for the first time you notice the cooler temperature. It was much warmer yesterday when you decided to put on this cropped shirt. You shiver and wish you had given yourself more time to change into your uniform.

Sighing, you look down the hallway in front of you and- oh. About a dozen meters in front of you is one of the Weasley twins with his signature puff of red hair. He’s already staring at you and you flush a bit, breaking the eye contact to instead look him over. His tie is loose and shirt unbuttoned, of course, and his pants are wrinkled and - he’s barefoot. 

You try to hide your look of surprise as you fix your gaze on the shoes in his hand. Curious, certainly, but you’ve learned to stop asking questions when it comes to any of the Gryffindors, really. Between Harry and his sidekicks, the Weasleys, and all of their clumsy, explosion-prone friends, the school has learned to adjust to abnormalities and the occasion  _ boom _ . 

You look back to his face and maybe it’s because you spent the entire night looking at the stars or maybe it’s because you just spent the past ten minutes staring intently at astral charts, but you swear you see a constellation in this Weasley twin. You get closer and are able to see individual freckles on his face and it looks like Orion on his left cheek, Virgo on his right, Pyxis on his forehead and right next to his eye is a tiny Lyra.

It isn’t until your shoulder gently brushes against his that you realize you’ve been staring intently at his face this whole time. You flush a bit, embarrassed at so obviously staring. You’re embarrassed, and yet you can’t help but feel his pull as you turn back to look at him. 

It makes you feel slightly less creepy when you find he’s looking back as well, though it does make your stomach do a funny flip. You give him a weak smile and his gaze seems to grow more intense, something you didn’t think was possible. As he stares at you it feels as though the constellations on his face and in his eyes - christ, when did you get so sappy? - are staring into you, like astronomy in reverse. He is breaking you down into a million little pieces and discovering everything about you, it feels like, and the thought is too much to handle.

You turn away, focusing back in front of you, trying to will the heat in your cheeks away. Walking down the hallway becomes an awkward process of trying to look normal, knowing that his eyes are following you. His stare burns holes through your back and despite not knowing him, it almost feels like a comfort.  _ Yes. _ You think, _ look at me, _ and you’re not sure why.

**Author's Note:**

> In Order:  
> "Girl from the Sidewalk" by Noah Floersch  
> "Venus" by Sleeping at Last (one of my favorite bands)
> 
> All songs used in this fic can be found on Spotify / Apple Music / whatever!


End file.
